


Trust

by BlueTeaParty



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 02:23:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10607325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueTeaParty/pseuds/BlueTeaParty
Summary: Reyes Vidal is not a man who trusts easily. Scott understands.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by some posts from tumblr; how hard would it be to divulge your, literally life-threatening, secret to a man you just met? 
> 
>  
> 
> _The best way to find out if you can trust somebody is to trust them - Ernest Hemingway._
> 
>  
> 
> _We are never so vulnerable than when we trust someone - Walter Anderson._

_Why didn’t you trust me?_

Reyes was not a man who trusted easily. Even though he tried to deny it to himself, deny his feelings, he had somehow managed to fall head over heels for the Pathfinder. It had frightened him. 

He was terrified of himself, terrified because he _wanted_ to tell the man everything. _Needed_ to. It just wasn’t normal for someone to be so kind to him and it was that kindness that was breaking through his defences.

Old habits, though, were so hard to break. Old habits that had kept him alive these past months. He found himself internally torn about the man had accepted him so easily despite knowing _what_ he was from the very beginning. A liar, someone who wove half-truths as deftly as breathing. 

Beautiful, gorgeous creature, Scott deserved someone who was so much more than him, who could give themselves wholly and not have to live in the shadows. He found himself terrified of his growing feelings, he had thought he had closed himself off in that respect. How would Scott would take the truth if, _when_ , he found out? 

_Why didn’t you trust me?_

Which led them both to the breaking point. He had tried to walk away, hide from Scott, hide from the disappointment that he knew was on his face. That simple sentence stopped him though. Trust…if here was one person who deserved it, it was the Pathfinder. Even if the truth made him leave for someone else. 

_Why didn’t you trust me?_

Reyes had stopped, hesitant, at war within himself. Taking a deep breath, Reyes reminded himself that no matter, as always, he would endure. Looking towards the beautiful man, he hesitated only briefly, coming to a quick decision. For once in his post-Nexus life, for Scott, he chose to tell the truth. Turning towards Ryder, he steeled himself, mouth set in a grim line.

“I liked the way you looked at me,” he murmured, finally gaining the courage to look Scott in the eyes. “I was afraid that would change.”

The moment stretched on. Scott seemed to be struggling with his emotions, Reyes closed his eyes, preparing himself mentally for the Pathfinder’s rejection. _I will endure. It’s nothing that I haven’t already-_

“Nothing’s changed.”

Eyes had snapped open, Reyes knew the shock must have registered on his face. In all the ways that this could have gone, Reyes had never imagined that the Pathfinder could simply _accept_ him. He had honestly expected Scott to hate him, take his anger out on him, even try to kill him.

Instead, Scott had smiled, that warm, welcoming smile that always seemed to disarm him. 

_Why didn’t you trust me?_

That simple sentence which had lead him here, to the Pathfinder’s bed. He let Scott take control, stripping him down, physically and mentally, and found himself agreeing to let his lover to tie him to the bed. Scott had held a blindfold, asking permission to use it. He acquiesced, wishing to let himself trust this gorgeous, honest man.

His heart thumped loudly, the blood rushing through his ears. Turning his head, he strained to listen for Scott, heart rate increasing as he realised he couldn’t hear anything. 

His lover had kissed him thoroughly, before asking him to trust him. Shakily but determined to prove himself to the Pathfinder, Reyes had agreed. That beautiful smile that greeted his permission, had quelled his anxiety at that point but now, here on the bed, blindfolded and tied, it returned twofold.

He blinked into the blindfold, reaffirming that yes, he really couldn’t see and then closed his eyes. He willed himself to relax, counting down his breathing and slowly loosening the tension in his body. His arms twitched against the bindings that held his wrists to the headboard. They were secure, he would genuinely have trouble freeing himself. Anxiety spiked again at the thought and Reyes found himself beginning to panic at his lack of control.

“It’s okay, I’m here Reyes.” A soft whisper and immediately Reyes found himself relaxing. A hand lightly touched his face and kissed him softly. “Do you need to stop? SAM told me your vitals had spiked,” his lovers voice was concerned.

Reyes sucked on his lip, mulling over the question, before shaking his head, “No. I trust you Scott, I do. It’s just…hard.”

He swore he could _feel_ Scott smile against his lips. He shuddered as he felt Ryder’s hands begin to explore his body. Scott continued to kiss him softly, never straying further than his neck.

A breath escaped him as his body finally relaxed, his hands uncurling. Scott made a noise of encouragement, hands caressing his chest. Scott began to lightly nip, delighting in the noises that Reyes let him hear. Reyes pulled against the bindings once more, though this time was different, he moaned as he felt himself restrained against touching Scott. He could feel himself falling, his barriers beginning to fall against the light touches, his anxiety at losing control always there but beginning to fade. 

He moaned, beginning to trust Scott to see him vulnerable, trust that the Pathfinder would take care of him. Usually he led in the bedroom, confidence swaying his bed partners to _let_ him be in control of the encounter. His lover became firmer in his exploration, Reyes’ stomach muscles fluttering when Scott’s hand brushed his abdomen. Scott began to tease with light licks and kisses, making him shift against the bindings holding him to the bed. His eyes fluttered against the blindfold, wishing that he could see Scott but shuddered knowing that he simply couldn’t. 

Reyes began to crave more beyond the simple touching, groaning into each touch. He could feel his cock begin to harden with his lover’s exploration of his body. Slowly, Scott made his way towards his crotch. Teasing caresses quickly made him fully harden, a sharp twist to a nipple making him gasp. Breath against his hard cock made him swore, sensitive to the slight change in pressure. He tried to thrust towards that teasing heat but Scott leaned back, licking his other nipple before biting it softly, worrying the bud between his teeth. Reyes whined in the back of his throat, his cock bobbing, neglected.

“Scott,” he gasped, his control finally fraying at the edges. A kiss against his lips was his response and he hungrily deepened it. 

A finger lightly brushed the length of his hard cock and he found himself breaking at the small contact. “Please Scott…please.”

That glorious hot mouth enveloped his length, rewarding his outburst. His cock seemed to glide down that magnificent throat without barely a hitch.

_Reyes, you lucky son a of bitch…_

He found himself begging, hoping that Ryder could understand even if he could not.

“Scott,” he whispered. _I want to trust you._

Scott pulled off his dick long enough to breathe deeply, occupying the time by licking and sucking around the crown instead. 

“Please Scott…” _I need your help._

Straining against the bonds, he whimpered as Scott deepthroated him again, his considerable length encased by the talented throat. He moaned as Scott seemed to swallow around him, his gag reflex seemingly non-existent. 

_I don’t know how to let myself go…_

Scott let his cock escape his throat, a hot tongue slide down the length of Reyes cock. He could feel himself approach orgasm, whimpering as Scott licked and sucked him.

“Scott…Scott, please! Fuck…”

Scott smiled, momentarily lifting himself off Reyes’ cock to kiss him deeply. Reyes moaned as Ryder’s hand enveloped him, as his tongue dominated him. 

“It’s okay Reyes,” Scott whispered, his hand sliding up and down Reyes’ length, making him pant and moan desperately.

With a shout, Reyes came, Scott kissing his neck as he stripped his belly with cum. His mind was blissfully blank.

He found himself barely noticing that Scott removed the blindfold. He did, however, notice Scott stop his kisses as he removed the bindings holding Reyes to the bed.

Blinking owlishly, he smiled at his lover. “Thank-you,” he whispered.

For what?” the poor boy was so endearing, so innocent sounding, that Reyes had to remind himself that this was the same man that could literally tear apart men with his bare hands. Could tear his heart apart but he knew now, he could trust him.

“For accepting me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Reyes Vidal wormed his way into my heart with that wink, and stole it with that dance <3


End file.
